A Wishing Shop
by ZephyrFlyer
Summary: My OC, Ayumu, runs a shop that grants one's deepest sexual desires. Story that lets readers chose the pairings or even lets them use themselves as the person they get to be paired with. Have fun! Needs reviews to continue!
1. Chapter 1

A Wishing Shop  
By: ZephyrFlyer (Delia), PinkBookmarkGirl (Cece), XxXDropsOfBloodXxX (Bri), and our friend Caitlin who's parents won't make an account.  
This Chapter Broughg To You By: Caitlin

It's just an old shop in Tokyo, Japan. Just an old shop. Those are the rumors. What would happen if someone acctually entered the shop.

It's run by the young woman, Ayumu. She is suppose to have magical powers that grant one's desires.

If you dare enter the shop, you hear theinfamous words. "Do you have a desire?"


	2. William T SpearsOC - starlight5279

A Wishing Shop  
By: ZephyrFlyer (Delia), PinkBookmarkGirl (Cece), XxXDropsOfBloodXxX (Bri), and our friend Caitlin who's parents won't make an account.  
This Chpater Brought To You By: Delia and Cece

Ayumu could feel the lady starting to come when she was a couple of feet away. The lady ran her hand over the dark wooden fence that was built even and straight at the persistence of her daughter.

Ayumu felt the woman's aura enter past the fence. She stood up from the small couch she was relaxing in and pushed open the screen door which she had painted with a brilliant blue and purple moon on it.

Her pitch-black and blood-red kimono fluttered around her ankles. Her hair which was an auburnish color that traveled down the her waist in scattered braids fluttered with the sudden motion.

She heard the tinkle of the bell, that singled a new customer. Ayumu hadn't seen this woman before so she assumed to be new. A new customer to brighten up the the atmosphere.

This new lady had pulled open the door smoothly with a fluid motion and with plenty of grace. She closed the door softly, making sure it didn't slam.

This lady had her mousy brown hair down to her midback. Her dark brown eyes wandered around the shop before finally land on Ayumu who was leaning against the screen door. She seemed to be about mid twenties compared to Ayumu's later thirties.

On her ears dangled two golden music note earrings. So her ears were pierced and they were gold. A very nice touch to her already placed looks.

She stood about five and a half feet tall. Just two or three inches short of Ayumu. The lady had a slim and lanky figure with a smaller chest area.

"Do you have a desire?" Ayumu asked the brown haired lady.

"Excuse me?" The brown hair lady asked.

"I said, do you have a desire? Everyone who enters this shop does. So what's yours?" Ayumu asked as she made a come-hither motion with her finger as she turned on the balls of her bare feet.

The younger woman followed Ayumu to the small table where a small iron bowl of water sat. The bowl had a small intricate design of butterflies on it. The bowl was about a foot in diameter.

Ayumu sat in one of the two wicker chairs that occupied the table. The brown haired lady sat in the other chair staring at Ayumu intently.

Ayumu reached under the table and brought out two small things. A copper disk that was in a small circle and dipped downward in the middle. It had several jewels decorating in except where it dipped downward. The other was a velvet bag. It had some sort of a flexible material in it.

"What is your name, young lady? Full please," Ayumu asked a smile going on her face.

"Um, it's Ava Jay Savery," The brown hair lady, or Ava, told Ayumu.

"So six for Ava, nine for Jay and three for Savery. That makes 18 total," Ayumu said, opening the velvet bag. Ava peered in it and saw light pink colored sand.

Ayumu dipped her hand in and ran the sand through her fingers. "Perfect," she seemed to whisper to herself.

She brought her hand out and placed both hands on the edging of the copper disk and placed it on the water, making sure no drops of water got in it.

Ayumu dipped her hand in again and pinched some in her fingers. She placed it in the copper disk, making it turn slightly. She did this five more times before whispering Ava to the air.

Again she placed her fingers in the bag and pinched more sand, placing it in the bowl as it turned clockwise now. Doing this eight more times before whispering Jay to the air again.

She placed her hand in and pinched more out one last time. Placing it in the disk, which made a steady pace of turning clockwise all by itself. Doing it twice more before whispering Savery to the air again.

She chanted something under her breath as a the sand raised up, making a perfect circle as a image of William T. Spears from Kuroshitsuji showed up.

It was her favorite manga and her one manga crush from it. The way he glasses were styled, his dark black hair, his green-yellow eyes, and his serious demeanor.

"Is he the object of your desire?" Ayumu asked the dumbfounded girl.

Ava just nodded her head as she tried to wrap her brain around what she just saw happen. And it was still happening.

"Good," Ayumu said before chanting again.

Ava felt dizzy and tried to blink back the sleepy feeling coming over her. But she couldn't hold back before she slipped into darkness.

XxxxxxxxxX

Ava woke up, her head groggy, on a unfamiliar bed. It was covered in a red sheets and black blankets and pillowcases. She felt someone else's arm around her waist.

Ava tried to squirm out of the arms but was unsuccessful. She glanced a look over her shoulder and gasped when she saw who it was.

It was William. The William that was just a fictional character that she crushed on. Even if his eyes were closed, she was positive it was him.

She had just on a long white tee-shirt and nothing else on. The shirt smelled faintly of cologne. Based on the size of the shirt, Ava suspected it to once belong to a man. The thought that it might be have been William's at one point, sent a chill done Ava's spine.

"I see you're awake," Ava heard from the other side of her. She knew it was William so she just nodded her head.

"Good," William said as he pulled her into him. His arms that were around her waist, tugged her in, making sure her butt was firmly against his crotch.

Ava tried to squirm out but soon realized she liked this. She felt him, slip a hand under her shirt and run his long fingers up her sides.

She gasped at the sudden touch as he tilted her head and kissed her on the lips. It was just a small peck but it made her want another and another.

He kissed her neck and allover her collarbone as he unwrapped his fingers from her as he kneeled above her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her, running his tongue along her lips asking for permission to enter.

She opened her lips slightly but enough so that he could menuver his tongue around in it. He tasted around her mouth. She felt his tongue go on her gums and all over, sending more shivers down her spine.

He broke the kiss and peeled off his black briefs that he had been wearing. Laying right on top of Ava before pulling up. He pulled up the shirt she was wearing.

He rubbed her clit with a little force, but not too much, so that it made her moan in happiness. He aligned up with her entrance and pushed in slowly.

She was warm and moist on the inside and it made her moan with pleasure. He picked up the pace as he pushed in and out of her. Ava moaned with pleasure and threw her head back her hair swinging.

He once again lowered her head to her's and kissed her with passion. He kissed Ava deeply as he continued to pump in and out of her.

Ava's moans soon grew into cry and gasps of pleasure. She was in pure bliss from the pleasure he was giving her.

William felt her her body tighten around his member, her belly tightening with orgasm. He soon gave in to the pleasure that surrounded him and threw his head back as he came himself.

He laid back on top of her, and rolled to the side. He embraced her again and they both soon drifted off into sleep.

XxxxxxxxxX

Ava woke up, her breath out of order and gasping. She was on the small couch at the little shop she was in earlier. She must have passed out.

She stood up, collecting herself as she started to leave. She just had the weirdest dream. But it was just a dream nothing more.

"Come again!" Ayumu called out to the younger woman as she left.

"Didn't even notice they were gone," Ayumu said as she clutched in her hand the payment that the lady had compensated her desire for. The small gold earrings.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Okay, I hope you guys liked. Cece did the smut and I did that non-smut. It was pretty good considering she is a virgin.**

**But the OC belong's to starlight5279. I hope you liked. Review for OC/canon or canon/canon pairings! Have a great time!**


End file.
